The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Bunk Babies
"Bunk Babies" is the sixth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis The Bunkmates (except for Madi and Prof. Wright) get turned into babies. Transcript (The episode starts with the Bunkmates walking across Bunker Desert City, USA, when they see a golden fountian) Tornadospeed: Check out that fountain, guys! I wonder if it's real gold. Moon Snail: We should all get very close to it and find out! Tornadospeed: Okay! Madi: Have your fun, guys. Once, I jumped into a fountain. My mom got really mad. Papa John and I--(Papa John walks off her lap and follows the other Bunkmates.)--er, I mean, I am staying right here. (The Bunkmates all walk up to the fountain.) Ace Lad: Yeah, I'm pretty sure this isn't real gold. Tornadospeed: Ah, nuts. Typical, this city can't afford anything nice, anyway. Ace Lad: Man, wouldn't it be crazy if someone fell in here? Tornadospeed: Haha, yeah... (awkward silence) Papa John: Meeoww! (falls in) The others: Papa John, no! (They climb in after her) (Now everyone's getting in the fountain. Once they step into it, they begin to grow smaller.) Moon Snail: What's happening? Pixel: '''I don't know, but I'm getting smaller. '''Tornadospeed: This must be what dying feels like. Moon Snail: Is it blissful? Tornadospeed: It's like a dream. Ace Lad: I'm getting smaller and smaller by the moment. (Everyone has finished turning into babies, and some of them are wearing diapers. Papa John is the first to step out of the fountain walking towards Madi.) Madi: Awww! I'm seeing you the day you were found at a Papa John's by your old humans--which is how you got your name. Hey, what happened to the others? (Madi picks up Papa John and starts walking towards the fountain. She hears a ton of...baby noises?) Madi: Hah, what's with the sound of a pile of babies- oh sweet baby Jesus. (Madi peeks inside the fountain....and sees the actual baby Jesus!) Madi: It really is him! (she picks him up) Hehe, he's adorable. (also sees the others as babies) Oh and I guess everyone turned into babies. (beat) WAIT EVERYONE TURNED INTO BABIES??!?! *anxiously* Alright, alright, let's get you all home! Maybe the professor has something for this! (Madi struggles to grab all the babies, as they attempt to venture around the mall. Eventually, she is able to grab them all and takes them back to the Bunkest. At the Bunkest, Madi walks in carrying several babies. Bob and Flametail are on the couch watching TV.) Madi: Hey everybody! I'm back! Bob: Oh, how's it goi- OH SWEET BABY JESUS! Madi: Yeah, I have him too! (Shifts around pile, revealing Sweet Baby Jesus, who probably still has a beard and everything.) See? Bob: Wow. What's up with the rest of the babies anyhow? Madi: Well, we were all at the mall earlier, and we saw this neat golden fountain! I didn't step in, but Papa John did then everyone else went after him and it turned them all into babies! Bob: And Jesus? Madi: I dunno. Maybe during the second coming of Christ he tried to rescue Papa John? Either way, I don't know what to do now so I'm gonna ask the professor! (Clockwise transition to Prof. Wright in the laboratory, with Madi holding all the baby bunkmates and Jesus anxiously.) Madi: And that's what happened earlier! Prof. Wright: Magic golden fountain, eh? (Places his right hand, which is a robot claw he replaced in an experiment, up against his chin.) Hmmm... Not sure if that's exactly my field of expertise. Madi: I thought you knew about everything! What is your field of expertise anyway? Prof. Wright: Don't you understand? (Holds Madi in one arm and reaches out towards sky with the other, the background briefly becomes a red and yellow patterned background) It's science! (Background returns to normal) Anywho, I'll see what I can do. I might have a book on this somewhere. (Rolls chair over to bookshelf and starts pulling things out.) Nope, nuh-uh. That's not it either. (Books land near Madi. She picks up a few, primarily just different editions of the Wayside School series, when she hears Prof. Wright and drops them.) Prof. Wright: Ah-ha! Here we go! "Magical Entities Found in Shopping Centres volume 4." You better be glad this is the one with the golden fountain. I don't have any of the other volumes. I'll be reading up on this a little and seeing what I can do. Do you think you could handle the babies as I get to research? Madi: I don't know... it sounds hard! Prof. Wright: Don't worry, maybe this could be to your assistance! (Pulls book off shelf reading 'Caretaking 101') Madi: Wow! Do you have books on everything? Prof. Wright: (pauses for a moment, scratching the back of his neck) Actually, those are the only two non-''Wayside'' books I have. Take care! Literally! (Prof. Wright walks away. Soon, Madi starts reading, when a bad smell wafts into the air.) Madi: Oh, god, oh, god, not the smell! Not the smell! (Madi checks the other babies' diapers until she checks (insert name here)'s diaper to see that it has poop.) Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Season 1 Category:Random Works! Category:Some other 5th thing... so... yeah. Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:Some other 7th thing.